What We're Made To Do
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: another twist on The Big Bang Job
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This story came to me out of the blue today.**_

* * *

Things had been tense since Eliot and Hardison came from meeting Moreau at the hotel. Eliot held himself like a caged in lion. But then Parker's sweet soft voice asked what was so bad that he did. And though his body loosened some, the defeat was all in the man's face. Watery blue eyes met watery blues and his voice dropped to a hushed tone. He looked straight at her and it stole both their breaths away.

Nate and Sophie could see such shared pain pass between the hitter and thief. Different paths taken in the past but both knew what it took to protect yourself and what the pain felt like.

The next morning found the team awake early. Nate awoke to a thud at the door. Eliot who'd been dozing on the couch next to Parker was in front of him in less than a moment. The mastermind was dying for a drink to ease the tension but refrained. Though in the haziness of sleep it'd slipped his mind that their hitter was alert 24/7 right now. Hardison jolted awake from his computer chair as Eliot motioned for Nate to silently follow him. What they found was his Italian woman informant half beaten on the threshold.

While Eliot brought her in to check for severity of injuries, Nate carefully picked up the note that was dropped. In neat writing it said: _"This is just the beginning, Ford. Eliot comes alone to me unless you wish to never see your grifter. By the way, she's a pretty thing."_

"Hardison! It's from Moreau, check it for prints. Where's Sophie?" He then asked urgently.

"She went down the hall for more snacks," Parker answered. "Why?"

"He's got her."

A low growl escaped Eliot's mouth. Now this idiot was messing with family. "Nate, Parker, patch her up," he gestured to The Italian. "Hardison, keep track of Moreau's movements. I'm going to get Sophie."

"El, wait," Nate stopped him.

"Nate, it's what I do. I'll take him down and bring Soph back."

"I know you will but we stick to the plan."

The hitter didn't like it one bit, there was too many people now, too many to get out. But he knew their leader wouldn't back down so they both went to the warehouse as planned for the meeting.

* * *

There in the middle of the dark building was Sophie slumped over in a chair. Nate's heart stopped and he felt emotions that hadn't risen since his son died as they rushed to her side. She was awake but weak. The two men picked her up and with Eliot in the lead they snuck towards the door.

The team of three were faced with Moreau's men and Eliot Spencer knew what he was to do now. This would inevitably be his last job, his last chance to give Leverage. Steeling himself his eyes leveled on Nate's, the man he'd come to look at as a father.

"Get her out of here," he mumbled coldly. And that's when fire opened and he faced his greatest fear. Becoming what he swore he'd never be again.

The battle was coming to a close and all of Eliot's injuries were numbed as he skidded through the liquid that had spread along the ground. It must've been alcohol or something equally flamable because the flames were huge at his back... Coming to a stop by the door, he faced Chapman.

"You can't do it, I thought you said you didn't like guns," the punk egged as their weapons faced-off.

The Hitter drew back the hammer and slowly pulled the trigger. "Doesn't mean I can't use 'em," he spat as the man dropped dead.

* * *

_**AN: more will be added later. did ya'll like it?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"It's instinct to fight for survival, but what is it to protect the ones you love?" ~ me**_

* * *

Getting back to the office had been hell. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and he could feel his body protesting. He had stripped off his shirt to stop the bleeding when Moreau had shot the Italian woman so he was now left in a tank top. He quickly donned his jacket before entering the loft so no one would see his own marks.

He looked around. They'd dropped The Italian off at the hospital and Nate was tending to Sophie. Hardison was working on finding Moreau again. "Where's Parker?" he asked harshly; it was important he find her after what he heard...

"Vents somewhere," the hacker mumbled without looking up.

Dismissing him, Eliot grabbed a beer and stalked out to his flat. He had a house on the edges of town but had bought out the top floor of Leverage Inc in case he was too injured to drive. He followed the sounds of the thief's breathing on the com, as she'd forgotten to take it out. He could tell she'd been injured, presumably in the bomb just by hearing it as he fought the gunman. Why the others didn't notice, he had no idea but Parker had as much survival instincts as he did. And neither of them showed weak moments.

Especially after a day like today. First-aid kit in hand, he stopped at one end of the hallway, right near the vent. Tapping on the archway lightly he slipped out his com from his ear before he called to her. "Parker, are you ok? Gotta come out, darlin', c'mon."

The cover clattered to the carpet and a small hand stuck out with her own earbud. The scrapes on her hands already visible. She was in shadow but the heavy-hitched breathing was a give away. Silently she reached toward him; both groaning as he carefully helped her down. Hobbling they both went into his room and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered touching his ribs softly.

"It's ok, it's what I do," was his again automatic phrase, pulling away.

"I just - what now?" she asked.

"I'll patch you up and get'ya up to Nate's; then I'm going home." _What he really meant was he was disappearing for a week or two, get his head on straight and heal up._

"Eliot, no, I -" she went to touch his arm, feeling the bruised muscles tense.

"I said leave it, Parker!" he growled fiercely.

She flinched for a second but then leveled a stare on him. Even hurt and broken, she still didn't back down. _What did that make her now? Ever fiber of her being was saying to crawl back into that vent and hide. But Eliot - Eliot was just as broken, if not more._ And she knew he needed her. Even if his mind was shutting his heart down to protect himself.

"No." Parker then reached over to grab the bandages. She made to start cleaning her own cuts when he grabbed her wrist. His body was still tight and angry but the touch gentle. "I can patch myself up."

"So can I," he countered. After a moment the thief sighed and let him do the work. There _were_ some she couldn't fix alone. Truth of it was, the bomb, and the gunfire she'd heard from his battle scared her. _She could've lost him._ Parker was resiliant but she was still emotionally vulnerable. And if either the hitter or tiny thief were honest with themselves; they had feelings for each other. "There, all done."

Eliot trusted Parker. She may be 20 pounds of crazy but he had come to trust her more than anyone. And she'd had his back a number of times. When she was done fixing a few scrapes on his knees, back, and popping his shoulder back in, they both carefully stood. Grabbing some of her extra clothes that were kept in his bags, he offered the shower to her. "Thank you, Eliot." Parker then did something unexpected. _But really you never know what to expect from the crazy blonde..._ She kissed him!

Eliot and Parker both groaned at the tenderness of the moment. "I'm glad you made it out of there. When I heard you tell Nate - and then the bullet sounds, I... first the first time in so long I thought, this is worse than losing money."

And as strange as her declaration sounded, the southern man found it touching. "Thank you, sweetheart. You too." He gently touched her cheek before placing a kiss to her temple. "I'm so glad you're ok. If Hardison had cut the wrong wire...," he ended with a growl before pulling her to him again. "I'm dangerous, Parker. Today just proves we shouldn't be doing this."

"But I heard all of it, I saw it in your eyes. I know you're afraid of becoming whatever monster Moreau tried to make you, but you're not. You did what you had to protect us."

It'd still take the hitter awhile to calm down, to reign control of his instincts again. And it'd be some time until Parker felt comfortable enough to go home instead of sleeping in the airshafts. But it did happen eventually. And one night, they both found themselves waking up in each other's arms not in the least feeling like it was wrong.

* * *

_**AN: sorry it's so short, I got stuck. hope ya'll enjoyed the end.**_


End file.
